


rain rain go away (not you, you can stay)

by MackerelGray



Series: dork detectives doing their best [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Good Things Happen Bingo, Rain, kindness from a stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackerelGray/pseuds/MackerelGray
Summary: Sixty makes a new friend.





	rain rain go away (not you, you can stay)

Sixty ducks out of the white plastic tent covering the body and grimaces as the rain starts pelting down on him. The pavement is actually reflecting, images rippling under the onslaught.

This is really the worst day for an investigation. Well. Get it over with.

He kneels down next to a section of piping (highkey suspected to be the murder weapon) and starts analyzing. Or tries to anyway. Rain makes lifting fingerprints an absolute chore, and it also manages to mess with scans by distorting them. Perfect.

He shivers and hunches his shoulders, jacket rustling with the movement. It doesn’t really help. If only the windbreaker came with a hood. He’s reaching up to brush the wet hair out of his face when a shadow falls over him, accompanied by the patter of rain on plastic.

Sixty looks up to see a young man in a purple rain jacket holding an umbrella over him. The man smiles from beneath the nylon hood and gives a little wave. “Hey, detective. Looked like you could use it.”

Sixty takes a few seconds to fully process this. This guy... really just took the time out of his day to help him. And he’s drier. The evidence is definitely drier. Sixty shakes his head a little, droplets spattering to the ground, and grins up at the guy. “Thanks.”

“No problem. I’m Adam, by the way.”

”Biblical? Fuckin’ neat, I’m Sixty.”

“Really? That’s a way cooler name, c’mon!”

They keep talking while Sixty turns the pipe over in his hands, picking up half-scuffed prints and DNA (mostly from the guy whose head was bashed in). It’s really nice, actually. Distraction from the rain, fun new company (who owns two cats and walks by this place en route to college) -

Maybe it’s not the worst day after all.


End file.
